In conventional computer processing, color images have been processed and edited by using predetermined program software. A program for correcting the image quality of color images has been known as a program for supporting this editing operation, and has been built in a special-purpose image processing apparatus or provided on the market in the form of ROM, for example.
Unlike the image correction of manuscript images captured by a color copier or the like, the image correction of color images in the processing and editing operations using a computer is required to reflect the intention of the editor. Therefore, in the processing procedure in accordance with a conventional image correction program, the necessity/nonnecessity of correction processing is judged by the editor. When image correction is instructed by the editor, the image correction program is executed, and predetermined correction processing is carried out.
FIG. 12 is a flowchart showing a conventional processing procedure for correcting plural color images all together.
In accordance with this flowchart, the editor displays plural images photographed by a digital camera for example on a display device, such as a CRT, and determines images required to be corrected. The editor inputs a command for instructing image correction to run an image correction program. In accordance with this image correction program, when plural files to be subjected to image correction and the output destinations of the files after correction are input by the editor interactively or in a form required for information input (#101 and #102), first, a processing file count value n is set at “1” (#103). Next, the image data of the file designated first is read (#104). After predetermined image correction processing (contour correction, contrast correction and the like, for example) is carried out (#105), the file including the image data is output to the designated output destination (a memory for storing the data, a printer and the like) (#106).
Next, the count value n is incremented by one (#107), and whether the count value n is larger than the designated number N of files is judged (#108). If the count value n is not larger than the number N (NO at #108), the procedure returns to #104, and the same predetermined image processing is carried out for the next image file (#104 to #108). If the count value n is larger than the designated total number N of files (YES at #108), it is judged that the image correction processing has been completed for the files, and the processing ends.
In the conventional image correction program, the editor judges the necessity/nonnecessity of image correction, and on the basis of the result of the judgment, the predetermined image correction processing is carried out for a color image required to be corrected. Therefore, in the case when plural photographed color images are corrected for example, the editor must judge the necessity/nonnecessity of image correction for each color image. This becomes burdensome to the editor. In addition, since the designated plural color images are corrected all together, in the case when images not required to be corrected are included, image quality will be deteriorated by the correction, and image correction must be carried out again. This may lower processing efficiency.